


The Hottest Flame

by MoiyaHatake



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mortal Instruments Series, Alternate Universe - Shadowhunters, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiyaHatake/pseuds/MoiyaHatake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace is no longer a Shadowhunter. His world has been turned upside down and somehow he is happier than he's ever been his entire life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hottest Flame

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this using prompts from a friend: Coffee. Dog/wolf slobber. Squirrel. I was also slightly tired so please forgive any grammar or punctuation mistakes. I'll try to fix them later. ^_^

The first time he’d changed Jace barely remembered what had happened. It was mostly a blur of emotions that flowed like images in his mind. Clary had pointed out those were memories as if he were being dramatic. He didn’t tell her that most of them were made up of blue eyes and a burning heat beyond imagining. Later, when he had time to sort through his _memories_ and try to make sense of them, he had thought the burning heat had been the pain of his first change. What he had remembered so clearly was the pain. The agony of being ripped apart, bones breaking, and his blood turned to flames. That’s when his mind, more wolf than human, latched onto one thing, an anchor to pull him through to the other side, a single point of heat he was only now beginning to understand.

Luke hadn’t told him how horny he’d be when he woke up and had only laughed himself into a coughing fit when Jace had asked about it later. He’d warned them how dangerous it was for Alec to stay, to be close to Jace, even try to comfort him, but Alec wouldn’t leave and Jace didn’t have the courage to ask him to go. Looking back he was glad he’d been a coward, just this once.

It was Alec who pulled him back, kept him whole, and hadn’t pushed him away when Jace had woken up naked, wrapped around him, rocking his hips and groaning Alec’s name.

The hottest flame does not burn red.

It burns blue.

Alec had several pictures of Jace as a wolf mounted in frames because Jace wanted to see himself. His fur was thick and white, tipped with golden blond, and his eyes a bright golden color. He was built strong and fast. So, in Jace’s opinion, he hadn’t changed much. He was still himself as a wolf, more so after each change, but he’d never felt so free to be himself. 

To be happy. 

Not like this.

He watched Alec meticulously making his coffee, tongue lolling to one side as he panted lightly and sat perfectly still, looking more like a big fluffy puppy than the dangerous wolf he’d become the night before. He and Alec had come up to Luke’s cabin every month since the first and with each change it was becoming easier, less painful, and his memories were clearer. He still described them as emotions that flowed like images because unlike memories that were stored in the brain these felt like they were more in his blood, his heart, his soul, not his mind. When he was a wolf he felt more deeply than could be expressed with words. Everything he had kept hidden, protected, couldn’t be contained anymore.

Love. 

Hate.

Anger. 

Sadness. 

Happiness.

Hormones.

Thankfully the hormones weren’t a problem when he was a wolf because that would have gotten awkward real quick. Also, thankfully, Alec didn’t mind snuggling and sleeping with him when he was all fur. Jace liked being a wolf and without having to explain it to Alec, Alec had simply understood and accepted him. Fur and all. Even the gifts he brought Alec. Mostly squirrels. They were all alive, terrified, but definitely alive. Alec released each and every one when Jace wasn’t looking and Jace stole Alec’s coffee when Alec wasn’t looking. It was done completely out of love for Alec. If the coffee were too hot for Alec he could burn himself. He couldn’t tell Alec this, not while he could still howl at the moon and race Alec through the forest. He couldn’t tell Alec why he had to test his coffee or why he had to chew on his favorite boots or why he brought him squirrels.

Alec simply knew. The way he knew Jace would steal his coffee and had already poured himself another cup. The way Alec knew the squirrels were a gift, a way for Jace to share his world with him. The way Alec knew the first time Jace wouldn’t hurt him and, as a wolf, Jace had looked into Alec’s eyes and finally understood why the hottest flame burns blue, not red.


End file.
